The invention relates to a heating coat-hanger for drying damp garments after washing.
It often happens that clothes which are intended to be worn immediately, or to be placed in a suitcase, are still damp. It is then necessary to iron the garment or wear another garment.
Apparatuses for heating garments using electric resistances such as described in French Pat. No. 1,540,372 are known. These apparatuses are not very satisfactory for damp garments because they present safety problems. Furthermore, they offer no support for the garment as it is being dried.